


deja que te digas cosas al oido (para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo)

by emmalem



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Kihyun is whipped, M/M, Protective Hyungs, changki rise, getting maknae drunk cause it’s fun, his hyungs just love him too damn much, jealous kihyun is scary, jeonghan wanna kidnap maknae, nothing new there, spoiled changkyun, this was actually just an excuse for me to get the boys to call him baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalem/pseuds/emmalem
Summary: he sat against the other wall on the corridor, facing kihyun.“go to bed hyunnie.” he said kicking the ravenette’s shoe lightly, earning a half opened lid as a response.“will do.”“now.”“maknae is showering.” the man said passing a tired hand through his face trying to fight off the sleep.“i gathered.” hyunwoo hummed in understandment. “afraid he might drown?” he mocked with a smirk making kihyun grunt.“you suck. i want a divorce.” he mumbled kicking the older with considerable more strenght than he had been kicked. hyunwoo chuckled.





	deja que te digas cosas al oido (para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo)

changkyun was never one to be really comfortable around a large group of people. not only because of how crowded he felt, but also because making conversation was hard for him.

he was abundantly aware that his interests and topics of discussion were weird, in the best of cases, and that most people wouldn’t shy in commenting how odd his behaviour was. which made him not be a very outspoken person from a young age.

except with his hyungs. 

changkyun was pretty confident that they should’ve put limits somewhere along the way to how far himself he could be. but the thing is: they never did.

changkyun kept giving more and more of himself, and his hyungs just took all of it gladly, without any semblance of judgment.

which was weird even to changkyun himself.

it was not like he was outright trying to be obnoxious, but he was always searching for a limit for that apparent unconditional love and acceptance he was being given. changkyun liked to know which lines not to cross, and he liked those to be clear. even his parents had a changkyun tolerance, god bless their souls, having to put up with their pretty weird, pretty son his entire life.

not his hyungs.

not once.

and seeing they lived together, changkyun had to remind himself to at least pretend to be normal in front of other people, because heavens knows his hyungs wouldn’t, and he doesn’t want to repeat that one accident where he asked a sunbae enough questions about whatever random item he had at hand on the time which caused the man to snap at him and consequently get thrown on the wall by jooheon, telling him in a very scary voice to “watch your tone around maknae… hyung.” 

but this was fine.

it was jeonghan hyung’s birthday so they were all cramped up inside seventeen’s dorm.

changkyun likes his seventeen hyungs and dongsaengs, and they like him back. 

changkyun also likes food, and he wasn’t about to pass kihyun and mingyu’s cooking, so he hummed happily as hoseok pulled the spoon out of his mouth. the brunette didn’t know what it was, but it tasted heavenly.

“i’m gonna try and steal some more for you without kihyunnie seeing.” the blonde smiled at him in that way his eyes almost closed, and left after changkyun nodded.

“doesn’t it annoy you, hyung?” dino asked sitting by his side.

“what, exactly?”

“being babied like that.” the younger shrugged. “lord knows i’m besides done with it.”

“i don’t think so.” changkyun answer while pondering over it. “i don’t really think they baby me?”

dino glanced at him like he was full of shit, making changkyun smile at how endeavouring the kid actually was, it wasn’t just his hyungs being hyungs.

“in the past 30 minutes, hyunwoo hyung asked you if you were feeling tired around 5 times, hoseok hyung brought you food 3 times, hyungwon hyung petted your head an amount of times enough to convince me that he thinks you’re his dog and minhyuk hyung managed to escape jeonghan hyung 6 times, just to come and hug you.”

changkyun raised an eyebrow at that. it wasn’t like it was not something they didn’t do daily. they weren’t treating him any differently than they usually did. changkyun just shrugged.

“i guess it’s worse for you, with, you know 12 hyungs.”

“nah. i bite.” the younger deadpanned making changkyun chuckle. what a lovely brat. “talking about hyungs, have you seen jeonghan hyung? i’m actively avoiding him.”

“you are aware that it is his birthday, right?”

“and you are aware that that gives him an excuse to basically put me on a leash and drag me around, right?” dino looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “not that he needs one anyway,” he rolled his eyes “but he likes to have something to whine about if he doesn’t get his senseless requests answered. and he gets very clingy around festive days.”

“maknae.” they heard a voice calling behind them, prontifying dino to launch himself outside of the sofa and dive under the coffee table. changkyun felt a hand rubbing a spot behind his ear before turning his head to look at a confused kihyun. “what in god’s name is that child doing?” he pointed at dino who was crawling his way under the table.

“checking the glass’ resistance.” he joked making kihyun’s frown deepen at the same time he chuckled. “something wrong?”

“uh? not really, i came to tell you food is gonna be a tad bit late.” changkyun pouted.

“why?”

“the spatule broke.”

“how did that happen?”

“hoseok’s head broke it.” kihyun smirked making changkyun nod in understanding. “are you terribly hungry though? i can make you something quick.”

“it’s fine, hoseok hyung was a good supplier.” kihyun flicked the back of his head while smiling before returning to the kitchen. “you can leave, dino, it wasn’t jeonghan hyung.” changkyun smiled kicking the sole of the boy’s feet. he crawled backwards from underneath it.

“you can never be too careful.” he said while pressing a hand to his back.

“how would that have helped?”

“hyung is more lazy than he is persistent, he wouldn’t go through all that trouble just to get me out from under there.” 

“your hyung is also a very convincing and cunning person, sorry kid.” they heard junhui say as he gripped dino and started dragging him into a direction changkyun would bet it was jeonghan’s room.

“hyung no!” changkyun watched as dino yelled bloody murder and trashed around in junhui’s arms as he finally disappeared into the corridor.

“what a lovely kid.” changkyun said out loud with a smile.

“maknae.” he heard jooheon approaching with soonyoung and wonwoo trailing behind him. “let’s play bomberman.” 

 

\--

 

changkyun giggled letting his head fall forward having it stopped by a warm, soft hand.

“changkyun-ah so cute.” jeonghan cooed leaning forward and pinching the boys already flushed cheeks. 

“such a lightweight.” minhyuk said with a smile, pulling the boys back into his chest. it wasn't even the blond fucking with him, hoseok would go up and down talking about how changkyun was a cheap date. he didn't need more than a glass of maegju on him to get flushed and giggly. 

kihyun made grabby hands, to pull the boy to his lap, only to have them swatted away by minhyuk as he bit changkyun’s ear.

“hyung.” changkyun complained pawing minhyuk’s face away. 

“cute.” hoseok laughed trying to launch himself forward to try and have his way with maknae, only to be pulled back by hyungwon, as he rolled some jjajangmyun on his chopsticks.

“can we get dino drunk?” jeonghan asked leaning on seungcheol as he was taking a sip of his soju, making the boy choke.

“yes! can we?” the aforementioned asked hopeful.

“no!” jihoon, jisoo and jun yelled as jeonghan patted seungcheol’s back.

“not fair.” the boy complained crossing his arms and sitting back on his chair. “seungkwan-ah gets to drink.”

“have you lost all respect punk?” seungkwan complained throwing a piece of cabbage at the younger, making changkyun laugh. hyungwon took this opportunity to shove the jjajangmyun inside the brunette's mouth.

“seungkwan is from jeju, he can probably drink all of us under the table.” jihoon chimed in picking a bit of the white kimchi.

“and, you’re the maknae.” seungcheol said when he managed to breath again.

“changkyunnie, water.” hyunwoo pushed a glass towards the maknae, who gladly took it. he had not consumed a lot of alcohol, but better safe than sorry.

“and because we don’t all wanna perish, having to deal with you drunk.” wonwoo said as he tried to avoid the lettuce wrap mingyu was trying to feed him.

changkyun let his head rest on minhyuk’s shoulder and looked over at kihyun, who was laughing at something minghao said. his head pushed back and his cheeks tinted red. he hadn’t really drink anything, kihyun wasn’t into that anymore, but it was fairly hot, considering the 20 of them were cramped up on the living room, around a small table, with mingyu making some samgyupsal.

that was when changkyun realised he was hot as well. his forehead felt as damp as his clothes where he was glued to minhyuk. he grunted unpleased. 

had they been at home, he would probably start to undress, which in return would make hoseok laugh and jooheon take him to their room so he could either sleep or put something fresh.

they were not home however, and changkyun was too sober to pull that and get away with it.

well, he was too sober to get away with it with the boys from seventeen at least. his hyungs usually didn’t mind him doing whatever pleased him as long as he didn’t get harmed in the process.

he crawled out of minhyuk’s lap just enough to lay his head on kihyun’s and grab the ravenette’s hand, putting it on his cheek. 

“hot.” he mumbled and jeonghan let out a screech like a 5 year old.

“so cute.” he exclaimed again making hoseok and jooheon nod in agreement. the blond then looked at seungcheol, with hope in his eyes.

“what? what do you want me to do?” he asked amused petting his boyfriend’s head. “want me to raise him or something?”

“yes please.” jeonghan said making everyone in the table burst out laughing. 

kihyun was laughing because the maknae, much like the puppy kihyun saw him as, was trying to shove his head underneath kihyun’s shirt, because his abdomen was cold or something apparently.

“you already raise 10 children, one more is not gonna make much difference to be honest.” jisoo mocked making seungcheol roll his eyes.

“you can try take maknae.” hyunwoo mused with what sounded like challenge laced in his voice, as he took a bite of his lettuce wrap.

“that would be fun to watch.” hyungwon said raising an eyebrow and glanced over at where the maknae was, and more specifically, at kihyun’s hand tightening involuntarily on the boy’s shirt.

“we better go.” kihyun mumbled.

“no, hyung! it was a joke, we’re not gonna try and steal maknae!” soonyoung said only to be swatted on the back of the head by jihoon.

“oh, i don’t have enough suspension of disbelief to picture anyone being as stupid as to try that, but we really should go.” the ravenette said, brushing changkyun’s bangs out of his forehead.

“but kihyun-ah, tomorrow we don’t have to go to work.” minhyuk exclaimed spitting bits of food into his face. “sorry.” he apologised as kihyun’s hand wiped at the side of his face shaking in anger.

“and it is my birthday.” jeonghan whined.

“are any of you- maknae, you ok?” kihyun stopped when changkyun finally managed to get his head under the older’s shirt. the brunette nodded. “are any of you gonna do the laundry tomorrow?” he looked pointedly at his bandmates around the table, who suddenly seemed really interested in anything but the conversation.

“i’ll help you hyung.” kihyun tried not to literally shiver when he felt changkyun’s lips grazing over his abdomen. 

“thinking of it, are you guys sure we can't keep him?” mingyu asked trying to reach over the table at maknae, mesmerized, making the boys laugh. jooheon slapped the boy's hand away.

“c'mon, we gotta go.” kihyun said tapping the younger’s arm, making him grunt, wrapping his arms around kihyun’s torso and grunting, burying his head even further.

“maknae, we're not carrying you.” minhyuk said, slapping changkyun’s butt before getting up. 

changkyun yawned and detangled himself from kihyun, not before rubbing his face on the older’s belly. 

it didn't take changkyun any amount of alcohol in him to say that he loved kihyun’s smell. he was pretty sure that it wasn't the boy’s cologne, unless he rubbed it in his entire body for some reason. 

changkyun sat and looked at him with heavy lids, making kihyun smile.

“hyungs, do you need mingyu to drive you to your dorm?” jisoo asked as they all got up.

“no, thanks, it's not that far and besides,” hyunwoo said and looked over at where kihyun was combing changkyun’s hair as they got up “maknae can use the cold air.” 

their dorm really wasn’t far apart, a 15 minutes walk at best, but the night was so pretty, and the weather so nice, they decided to take a detour to make it a little bit longer.

by they i mean, maknae did.

“look at the moon hyung.” he was walking looking up, mesmerized, like it was the first time he was seeing it. he reached behind himself to grip whoever’s sleeve was closest, which happened to be hyungwon’s, who just smiled and petted his dongsaeng’s head.

“it is pretty, kid.”

besides one comment or two about how beautiful the sky looked, which was unusual considering how light polluted seoul was, the walk back was a quiet one. 

hyunwoo took the lead at some point, walking a few paces ahead, in his usual silent, contemplative demeanor, minhyuk and jooheon were whispering their conversation to not disturb the mood, even hyungwon and hoseok were bickering quietly, which was highly unheard of.

kihyun was at the back of the group, walking alone as well. on their rookie days they used to adopt that formation for safekeeping. despite his mush interior, hyunwoo sent off a strong vibe that demanded respect, while kihyun really did look ready to kill if approached. mum and dad, the boys would joke constantly. 

they weren’t in any danger of being mugged, but the industry was toxic, and there were a lot of people who meant to do others harm, so they were just trying to be as safe as they could be.

this night however this formation was merely coincidental. kihyun wasn’t trying to protect the boys, anymore than he was trying to protect himself.

he was quite the talker sometimes. 

not like minhyuk who was eager to share everything with everyone, or hoseok who just liked to be a little shit spilling the tea. but it wasn’t hard to take something out of kihyun if anyone really meant to do it.

he envied hyungwon. the boy meticulously calculated his every word and move. it was very frustrating for hoseok, who was used to wear his heart on his sleeve, though.

kihyun was a weaker version of jooheon, who could truly keep his problems to himself if he didn’t wanted to share. it could take them months to figure out if something was wrong with the second youngster sometimes.

didn’t take half of that for kihyun though.

specially when he had some alcohol. 

he wasn’t drunk or anything, but he was aware that the little he had already changed him a bit. 

so the distance this time was for self preservation.

“you’re doing it again.” he heard by his left side.

“what would it be?”

“thinking that if you space out enough we won’t notice you have something in your mind.” changkyun was still looking at the sky.

“that wouldn’t work with you, would it though? you always notice everything.” changkyun was a weird, loving, caring boy, with his big eyes, always picking up on everything, even if he didn’t know how to deal with the information he gathered.

“not true.” he shook his head, still not looking anywhere but at the sky. kihyun raised one of his eyebrows while enjoying this moment to look over the boy’s face lighted by the moon. “i actually thought minhyuk hyung hated me at some point.”

kihyun scoffed.

“i think he wanted to.”

“i didn’t realise that hyungwon hyung and hoseok hyung had started dating.”

kihyun was surprised by that.

“you didn’t?”

“it’s more like… i didn’t really care much.” kihyun hummed in thought. he had been the one who caught them kissing once in the staircase. the boys ended up having this really awkward coming out talk with him. kihyun swatted them by their heads and yelled that he didn’t care, just please stop doing this like teenagers, on hidden places.

they then went on to tell the other boys, each by each, that they were in a relationship. to gauge their reaction. 

hyunwoo and jooheon really didn’t know what to say at first because, up until that point they didn’t thought that they knew anyone who was gay.

minhyuk bombarded them with questions on the other hand, ready and eager to know more.

changkyun didn’t even bat an eyelid.

so the whole he didn’t care thing, actually made sense.

“so you see, i don’t notice everything about everyone.” he then diverted his eyes, from the sky to lock them with kihyun’s. “i do however, notice everything about you hyung.” he gave the older this almost imperceptive smile, while slipping his hand inside kihyun’s, lacing their fingers together.

 

“let me help you baby, it’s ok.” hoseok chuckled a bit as he helped changkyun out of his jumper. the younger wasn’t tipsy enough to not be able to do it, but he was still hot enough to try and pry the piece of clothing away in a hurry and get himself stuck on it.

after being able to breath again thanks to hoseok’s help, the brunette glared at the blue jumper as his hyung folded it, as though he was scolding it for his misbehaviour.

a glare that made minhyuk smile in how similar it was to kihyun’s when one of them had done something wrong. 

“kinda scary how much they resemble sometimes.” jooheon said by the blond’s left side making minhyuk nod.

“spend enough time sitting across from somebody…”

“hm, i don’t think so hyung.” the second youngest shook his head. “otherwise we’d all be like hyunwoo hyung by now, what with his monk like peacefulness.”

“god knows those two could use some of that.” minhyuk said scratching the back of his neck after nodding his head towards hyungwon and hoseok, bickering again. this time it seemed to be because hyungwon commented on how much of a disaster hoseok was in taking care of maknae, seeing how disheveled the boy looked after getting off his outer layer.

“that’s enough.” kihyun said pushing, literally, the couple towards the hallway. “off to sleep you go.” he shushed the ones next to him and then looked over at where minhyuk and jooheon stood. “both of you too.”

“don’t you need help with maknae hyung?” jooheon offered, always kind like the good dongsaeng that he was, and by having a lot of experience in how to handle maknae as well.

kihyun just shook his head with a smile and winked at the boy before pointing towards the room with his head. jooheon nodded and followed minhyuk towards the corridor, not before chuckling changkyun’s head on his way out of the living room though.

“shower?” changkyun asked in a low voice, seeing it were only them both left in the living room, hyunwoo being in the kitchen preparing his bedtime tea.

“shower.” 

“hm.” the younger hummed as kihyun petted his hair into place. leaning on the touch much like the puppy the boys saw him as. 

the tug at the ravenette’s heart wasn’t unusual. 

it didn’t happen all the time, but it happened enough to worry kihyun.

cause it always happened when it was just them.

just like this.

alone. 

with no one else watching.

no one else sharing the ‘duty’ to take care of maknae.

when that word meant not his position in the group, but the reverence in kihyun’s heart, for all that this pretty, wonderful, man was.

changkyun took a step closer and closed his eyes as he rested their foreheads together.

“tired.” he complained with a voice lower and raspier than the one he usually bother during daytime. the voice he had when had just woken up from a particularly nice night of sleep and would like to continue that activity.

kihyun tried not to delay much on that.

“i know baby. i’m too, but you need to.” kihyun chuckled when the boy shook his head. “please? for me?” the younger pouted and kihyun restrained his smile from getting bigger, and himself for giving in to changkyun’s wishes. he still remembered his mother complaining about how they were making the boy thinking he owned the world. “you can sleep in my bed if you do.” to that the brunette opened one of his eyes. kihyun then remembered his confusion after the woman’s statement, cause if changkyun didn’t own the world, then kihyun wasn’t really sure why it was still standing.

maknae bumped their noses together.

“wait for me.” he whispered before detangling himself slowly from kihyun’s hand.

 

hyunwoo finished drinking his special tea, recipe that he got straight from his grandma, and left the kitchen, feeling calm and ready to bed.

despise their erratic life pattern due to their choice of career, hyunwoo tried to lead as much of a healthy, functional life as he could possibly. that meant he had an overall better sleeping schedule and eating habits than the rest of his children.

a considerable better take on life than kihyun by a mile, seeing the boy ran on no sleep, 8 cups of coffee and strong willed anxiety attacks.

hyunwoo worried.

he left out a long sigh upon seeing said man sleeping while sitting in front of the bathroom door, as someone, who the leader hadn’t to think much to come to the conclusion that it was maknae, showered.

he sat against the other wall on the corridor, facing kihyun.

“go to bed hyunnie.” he said kicking the ravenette’s shoe lightly, earning a half opened lid as a response. 

“will do.”

“now.”

“maknae is showering.” the man said passing a tired hand through his face trying to fight off the sleep.

“i gathered.” hyunwoo hummed in understandment. “afraid he might drown?” he mocked with a smirk making kihyun grunt.

“you suck. i want a divorce.” he mumbled kicking the older with considerable more strenght than he had been kicked. hyunwoo chuckled.

they stayed there in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

after a few minutes the water stopped running.

hyunwoo got up first knowing he would practically have to drag kihyun to his feet.

the man grunted, tired, as he firmed his legs.

“you know you don’t have to this right?”

“hm?” he asked a bit disorientated and looked at his leader with a furrowed brow. hyunwoo pointed towards the bathroom door with his chin.

“you really don’t.”

kihyun just chuckled at that, running a hand through his hair.

“yeah i do.” he took a deep breath. “maknae is mine, hyung.” hyunwoo blinked, unmoved. it was the first time kihyun had actually worded it like that. and that was because of how unnecessary it was.

like the whole hyungwon-hoseok situation. hyunwoo had considered that hoseok convinced hyungwon to make it a semi big deal out of it just because he knew the manager would make hyunwoo have the whole “use protection” talk with them.

not that either really needed. hoseok had had a girlfriend and then a boyfriend before for a really long time. 

(it didn't matter if both had been on the same body, they would count the boy as experienced, if not about the numbers of partners, then the length surely would make up for it)

hyungwon on the other hand had been with an array of partners throughout the years.

they just wanted to make a whole uncomfortable situation for the leader to deal with.

“we know.” he said when he heard the shuffling of clothes being put on. he took a deep breath and got up. “i’m glad.”

“yeah, yeah.” kihyun waved him off looking down to avoid prolonging this. that's why they were best friends after all. hyunwoo didn't have a lot of words in him and kihyun didn't need to listen to them to know how the elder felt.

“night maknae.” he said a bit louder before heading towards to his room. 

“night shownu hyung.” changkyun sang happily bringing a smile go kihyun’s face. the ravenette got up and leaned his forehead against the door.

“changkyunnie, did you wash your hair?”

“yes hyung.” kihyun hummed.

“and how do you plan on blow drying it?”

“what?” he heard the, pure, innocent, confusion in the boy’s voice and couldn't hold back a laugh. changkyun opened the door abruptly, which would have made kihyun fall forward was he not hunched over, holding his stomach in a silent laugh, trying his best not to disturb his sleeping members, cause he, unlike minhyuk knew the basic rules of life in a society.

he looked up to see changkyun’s confused puppy face and his heart clenched on itself. 

the boy was usually hard to read. by his own volition.

not because he thought he was being particularly edgy by keeping the same neutral facial expression through whatever situation, but because he was usually afraid that being open to everyone like that would make him vulnerable.

so he wasn't. 

that is, he wasn't to anyone that weren't his hyungs.

even then he had the habit of not over exaggerating his features like jooheon or minhyuk would, because that was their thing.

but, as usual, his “rules” were all but thrown out of the window whenever yoo kihyun was concerned.

kihyun raised his head right below where changkyun’s was hanging in order to look at him, and pressed their noses together.

“hyung will do it for you, ok?” he asked and smiled brightly at the younger, promptly standing back up straight.

changkyun took that to his advantage and linked both his hands through the elder’s black hair.

 

“you really don’t need to do this hyung.”

“yeah i do.” kihyun said after making sure the rolled towel covered all of the space between the door and the floor. “otherwise you won’t do it and then tomorrow you will be sick.”

“you only get a cold if you are in contact with germs, and you being the most profilatic person in the world makes this room as specially sealed as a nasa space pod.” the brunette got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around the elders waist, as he inspected for the nth time whether the room was as sound proof as he could make it.

“hey.” kihyun chuckled trying to unwrap himself from the boy as maknae walked backwards towards the bed. “baby stop, you’re gonna hurt yourself.” he said before yapping as they both fell into the mattress, kihyun making an effort to roll out of the way and not crush changkyun falling on top of him, even though he didn’t thought the younger would mind much.

they were both chuckling as they laid there, side by side, looking into each other’s eyes. 

kihyun’s heart felt so full of maknae sometimes, that he thought it would explode. so full of the boy that he wondered how anyone else managed to take a place there.

he was so caught up in his own mind that it took him a while to realise that the other was analysing his face as well.

“hm? do i have something on my face?” the ravenette mused making changkyun raise an eyebrow and nod. “huh?” 

in an almost effortlessly motion changkyun raised himself on an arm, his face hovering just centimetres away from kihyun's.

“me.”

kihyun couldn't help but smile at the boy. 

he was thoroughly absolutely in love with the boy. 

“hyunwoo hyung is worried.”

“about?”

“me.” kihyun chose to look at his maknae's hairline instead of his eyes, in a futile attempt to keep some sort of semblance. 

“hm?” the younger hummed signalling him to continue talking, while his lips found their way to the ravenette's cheek.

“i can't function properly if you're not functioning proper.” changkyun laughed before kissing the older's nose.

“i highly doubt appa hyung said something along those words.”

“i'm paraphrasing here.” kihyun shrugged making changkyun raise an eyebrow with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. he took a deep breath before flopping over besides kihyun.

they stayed like that for a while. both deep in thoughts, with kihyun picking at his finger just to have something to do with his hands that weren't touching his dongsaeng.

“can i say it?” changkyun asked, voice low and eyes closed when kihyun glanced over. he swallowed the lump in his throat. he knew what the younger meant, of course he did. he wasn't that dense. 

but one thing was the picture kihyun had in his mind of them and whatever that meant and another thing completely was reality. and kihyun was terrified.

“i don't think that's a good idea.” he said pursing his mouth into a straight line and closing his eyes just in time to not see changkyun sighing.

“and why is that?” there was a tone kihyun had never heard before. at least not directed towards him. annoyance.

he quickly opened his eyes and turned his head to his side. it took all of 3 seconds for him to see in the boy's face the signs he usually did when discussing the composition of a song with jooheon.

“what-”

“i wanna say it. and…” and maknae does what maknae wants. that was their rule. he didn't need to finish saying it for kihyun to understand what he meant.

“i'm so much in love with you that i’m terrified that i won't be able to do anything but loving you.” changkyun’s head snapped to the side looking at the ravenette with a furrowed brow.

that lasted for all of 3 seconds before he started cackling louder than kihyun had ever heard. 

the older, being, clearly, the responsible one out of the two of them sat on the bed quickly looking at the door appalled, afraid of waking up someone.

one would think that hyungwon would be the scariest, and that would be true if anything known to mankind was able to wake up the boy.

no. it was hoseok. my body is a temple, treat yourself kindly and lovely, hoseok. hoseok who cried once when he accidentally stepped on a bee.

so kihyun did the sensible thing by covering the boy's mouth with both his hand. he had somehow managed to survive hoseok's wrath once he wasn't sure he could do it again.

that is until he felt changkyun licking his palm.

he was barely able to contain a shriek while glaring daggers at the boy.

“come here you obtuse beauty.” the younger said pulling kihyun into a hug.

“that is no way to talk to your elders. let me go.” kihyun complained trying to push changkyun away.

“oh you precious dense flower.” the brunette hummed happily while petting the other's hair.

“where the bloody hell are these coming from?”

“hyung you've always gave me all i've wanted.”

“yes.” he said with proud to the statement the younger just made. kihyun was petty like that.

“i've always wanted you.” the boy whispered into his ear. of course kihyun had clues here and there. hyungwon once mocked him about how maknae was 3 seconds shorts of just actually following him around like a lost puppy.

but hearing it out loud was different.

hearing it out loud meant that no matter how much kihyun wanted it before. he was now, then too, and forever on, changkyun’s.

because what maknae wants…

“ok.”

maknae gave a soft smile before turning his head and placing his lips on top of his hyung's. this wasn't their first kiss. 

not by a long mile.

kihyun had this trait in him of indulging maknae's whims. clearly.

but this one felt different.

“hyung… that wasn't a question.” kihyun hummed with his eyes closed, trying to calm his heart while placing his head in the crook of changkyun's neck. “you're clearly the last one to realise that you've not been doing much else but loving me.” the brunette laughed a bit in pain when kihyun punched his chest with a considerable force. “and monbebe.” the younger smiled circling his arms around kihyun’s waist. “you're really good at love us both.” he hummed happily feeling cozy and nested.

 

kihyun was never one to be really comfortable being alone with one person. not only because of how intimate it felt but because he wasn't a tactful person.

that is, with anyone but his maknae.

kihyun woke up early, as he usually did, and for the first time in god knows how long he allowed himself to just stay in bed.

counting the lashes on the younger’s eyelids. and the moles on his face and neck.

it only then dawned on him how obtuse he had been. how foolish of him it was to think he could ever do anything but loving this boy.

“hyung stop staring at me sleeping. it's creepy.” changkyun complained, with his voice an octave lower due to just waking up. 

kihyun smiled. in love. he was definitely a goner.

“how did you know?”

“hoseokie hyung.” the boy opened one of his eyes slowly and smiled at the ravenette. “when we first moved in together after no.mercy he used to wake up early and watch me sleep.” the boy yawned raising his arms above his head. “he was scared something could happen to me while i was asleep.”

kihyun laughed and placed his hand on the boy’s face, rubbing circles with his thumb.

“he doesn't know you're not actually a puppy.”

changkyun smiled and shrugged while sneaking his arms around the boy's waist once more pulling him closer.

“i don't think you do either.”

“oh c'mon baby, you are my puppy.” kihyun smiled before changkyun's mouth had time to touch his. 

this was actually a first.

a first lazy morning kiss.

no rush.

no pressure.

just then.

until the door opened and hyungwon was yelling bloody murder.

“hyunwoo hyung.” he started slapping on the wall, the sound echoing loudly through the apartment.

“what the bloody hell are you doing?” kihyun growled detaching himself a bit from maknae, who didn't even bothered to open his eyes as he started displaying kisses on the older's cheek.

“what is going on h- oh.” hoseok was running towards the door and stopped just before his boyfriend upon seeing the scene on the bedroom. “oh!” he said in a cheerful tone pulling off his phone from his pocket and taking pictures.

“shut up!” jooheon's voice could be heard on top of hyungwon’s yelling. 

half a minute later hyunwoo appeared as well with minhyuk behind him. holding a bat.

kihyun turned his glance from hyungwon to minhyuk’s dramatic attics. 

“what's wrong?” hyunwoo asked sternly making hyungwon point towards the 2 boys in bed as a reply.

“give them the speech.” hyungwon demanded.

“leave.” kihyun said with the coldest of tones, while maknae remained unbothered pulling the ravenette even closer.

“what?” hyunwoo looked at hyungwon confused before glancing at his dongsaengs in bed giving kihyun a quick thumbs up.

“oh so it's official now?” minhyuk yelled loudly.

“i'm trying to sleep shut up!” jooheon's voice was heard again.

“oh no, no, no. if me and mr. shin here had to sit through an hour of hyunwoo hyung awkwardly telling us to ‘be safe’, peter dinklage and martin freeman over there have to listen to it too.”

“leave or you'll regret it.” kihyun said with a tone of finality.

“oh i’m not leaving.” 

“fine!” kihyun yelled before levelling himself up and swinging one of his legs around changkyun, who could do nothing but laugh and hold the boy's hip as he straddled him.

“yeah no, i'm out.” minhyuk said before unceremoniously dropping the bat, that kihyun wasn't really sure where heavens did he get it from, and leaving towards the kitchen.

“let's go.” hyunwoo whispered to hoseok before retreating into the hallway. 

“babe, let's go eat something, yeah?” the blonde asked encircling one of his arms around his boyfriend's waist and reaching out for the door handle with the other.

kihyun waved his hand sarcastically over his shoulder at the boy, with the starstruck expression in his face, just before their hyung closed the door.

“should i get my hopes up?” he heard maknae wonder beneath him and directed his attention to the boy once more.

“hm?” he questioned tilting his head to the side.

“of you attacking me like this every time hyungwonnie hyung annoys you?” he cocked an eyebrow tightening his grip momentarily on the ravenette’s hip. 

kihyun smiled.

“and maybe every time he doesn't too.” he smirked leveling himself down.

“yes.” changkyun said just before their mouths connected.

the moment didn't take long to end, as once more someone opened the door. yelling.

“kkungie-ya what in heavens are you doing to bring such havoc when i'm trying to sleep on the-” jooheon was just short of barging in the room when changkyun sat up reaching for one of the pillows in the bed.

“get out!” both boys yelled in unison as changkyun threw the pillow onto jooheon's head, who scurried away muttering something about kihyun passing his bad temper onto their beloved maknae.

kihyun only then started yelling maniacally, resting his head on the crook of the brunette’s head.

“we need to move hyung. seriously.” he patted the older’s head who just nodded, still overtaken by laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> holla at me on twitter and check my fanart on ig @manulem   
> comments are much appreciated.


End file.
